Yandere Academy (Revamp!)
by gamerandartist35
Summary: Jaune Arc's harem is waiting for too long that they are getting tired of giving him hints. So, the only way to love someone is to use force, and I mean literally.


Jaune Arc's harem is waiting for too long that they are getting tired of giving him hints. So, the only way to love someone is to use force, and I mean literally.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: This Fanfiction contains Violence, Gore, Horror, Action, Swearing, Romance, and a lot of Sex so if you don't want any of that you can just go f*** yourself if you're a sensitive b*****d. I also don't own the characters you obvious f******, Reader discretion is advised... you wanker.**

* * *

Our friendly goof ball of a knight named Jaune Arc is having a boring day because he is in Grimm Studies. Professor Port was known to ramble until the whole class falls into a deep sleep, some were powerful to even listen to his "Bombastic Storytelling."

He wonders where is the mustache Huntsman now? Jaune does not care to be honest with himself, at least he will have some sleep in before Professor Port comes in the classroom.

Before he lay his head on the table to sleep, he notices his best friend and partner Pyrrha staring at him. He was about to asks what she needed, but she quickly turns her head to the boards with a blush appearing on her face. That confuses the blond young man, but he let it go immediately probably not important.

When he turns his head to the left where Nora is, she mimics Pyrrha's actions. That got an eye brow from the blond knight. Is there something on his face? He shook his head he will talk to them later about it.

Jaune looks at Ruby, but she did the same thing _." What the hell is going on?"_ Jaune wondered.

He looks at Yang, same thing happens. He looks at Blake same thing with a purr. But when he looks at Weiss she quickly turns her head in the other direction with a silent "Hmph!" and a blush.

Jaune doesn't have the slightest clue to what is going on. He looks at Ren who looks at him for a moment and gave him a shrug of his shoulder which translates to 'I don't know'. Jaune could only sigh, he does not know what is going on, so he's going to take a nap.

* * *

 _Jaune finds himself tied to a tree, so he freaks out, and shouts to call someone to help him. His shouting only lures trouble as twelve eyes suddenly appear. He is getting scared by the minute until all that fear disappeared in an instant as those twelve eyes were Jaune's friends. Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Blake, Pyrrha, and Nora slowly went out of the dark shade._

" _Whew, how I'm glad to see you girls. Can you uh please cut this rope?" He kindly asked, but they did not respond nor show any emotion._

 _They just stand there looking at him with those lust hungry eyes. "Uh, girls. A little help here please."_

" _WE LOVE YOU!" Ruby suddenly shouted as Jaune is surprised to hear that._

" _Wha- what are you talking about?" Ruby was about to explain it, but Pyrrha beat Ruby to it by going near Jaune's face to say a detail explanation._

" _It's simple Jaune… .YOU." She said the last one in a seductive tone._

 _Jaune wanted to question it more so as soon as he opens his mouth, Pyrrha attacks it by doing a tongue kiss. The other girls giggle as they move in to rip his armor, hoodie, pants, and finally underwear off when Pyrrha pulled back from the long kiss._

 _Yang whistles at Pyrrha "Wow, Pyrrha. Didn't know you had it in you."_

 _Pyrrha wickedly smiles "Well, I have been waiting for this for so long."_

 _"So, does he taste good?" Ruby asks the question as Pyrrha chuckles._

 _"Yes, he is just perfectly delicious." Said Pyrrha as she licks her lip._

 _Jaune was still in shock from Pyrrha's long kiss until Nora touch his dick that wake him right out his shock state._

" _What are you all going to do to me?" He asks in a somewhat fearful tone because he never experiences this before in his life._

 _They all smile at each other as they all strip off their clothes, making Jaune hard as his sword._

 _"We're going to have a long bonding time lady-killer," Yang said with her licking her lips._

 _Jaune didn't understand what she meant so Blake simply says, "We're going to have a big orgy." So Jaune tried to escape, but it was useless because he was tied in an X-cross way. (_ _ **Meaning St. Andrew's Cross**_ _)_

 _All of the girls giggle evilly as they slowly make their way to Jaune's body. They began to touch his soft skin and firm muscle. Blake, Yang, and Pyrrha began to lick his upper body. Nora, Ruby, and Weiss slowly went down to his crotch to give him a blowjob._

 _In Jaune's mind, he is going crazy because he didn't know what happened to his friends, but he can't think straight right now because all of them are sucking him like a baby's milk bottle. Jaune is near to his climax until…_

* * *

"Jaune!" Pyrrha called out as Jaune wakes up from his nap.

"Wha- what?" He asks in a stutter while his face is blushing, and hiding his hard on.

"Professor Port is here his preparing for his lesson," Pyrrha explained as Professor Port was indeed there, preparing to talk about his tales.

"Alright class, let's start this off with a new dangerous Grimm which I'm going to explain to all of you." He announces to everyone who was ready to go to sleep in the classroom.

"This new Grimm is called a Siren…" He began "…This Grimm is rarely found in the ocean as they use their enchanting songs to lure sailors to their deaths." A random student raises his hand.

"What is this kind Grimm sir? Because we never heard of a Siren before." Port stroke his mustache.

"This is a sea based Grimm and has the shape of a female body. It's beauty and song are just enough to lure unexpecting men to doom." Another random student raises her hand.

"What about us females? Will the song lure us to their traps?" At this point in the class, everyone is listening intently, even Cardin.

"Good, question, but no. You girls are safe because Sirens are just luring men to eat them to the bone." Another hand raises, this time it's Cardin.

"So, what do they look like?"

"Like I said humanly shape with beauty that can surpass Miss Nikos, but when they are in the water they are fast and ferocious. In water they have fins, and in the land, they have feet. Their fins will automatically trigger when they are in the water.

The ocean and sea are their home turf. Their battlegrounds, they have the advantage over us when they are in the water, but if we bring the fight to land then we may have a chance to kill them."

"Don't underestimate them, they will force the fight to be in the water because they can pull you into the water using their seaweed."

"We don't have solid evidence where they are or where will they attack, but they rarely appear in the oceans and sea. So, remember, if you hear the song boys, be sure to fight the urge to not swim to it."

The whole class finally learn that it's not safe even in waters. "Ah, this reminds back to where I was young, the time I sailed in the sea, and almost killed the beast with my manly charms." And half of the class fell as sleep as Professor Port talks about his tales.

* * *

It is Recess time as everyone is eating their food. "Man, I didn't know there was that type of Grimm before." Said, Ruby, as she eats her cookies.

"Yeah, I thought there were only Beowolves, Ursas, Creepers, and other land Grimm. Didn't know there was even sea Grimm." Said, Yang, as she chews on an apple.

While the group talks more about what Professor Port said. Jaune is just staring at his food, remembering the dream he had. It sends chills down his spine of his friends evening doing that to him. They are kind and normal people so it's impossible for them to do it with him. He also thinks that do they love him? His mind is thinking of millions of possibilities and reasons that they can't possibly love him. He's just a goof ball who fake his transcripts, they deserve someone better than a liar.

"Uh, Jaune you alright?" Asked Ruby as Jaune snaps out of his train of thought.

"Yeah, just thinking about something." He said as he starts to eat.

"Like what?"

"Oh, just a normal dream I just had."

"What's it about?"

"Just…Just boring stuff Ruby." Jaune tried to lie.

"Okay." She cutely ends the conversation as Jaune sigh in relief.

"Jaune…" Pyrrha called out "…Would you mind coming with me, it's important."

"Sure, lead the way." They both got up from the table as they leave the Mess Hall.

The girls' notices this so they tried to hide their anger intent towards Pyrrha. Ren notices their ill intent towards Pyrrha, so he just sighs. He wishes best of luck to his leader and pal.

* * *

"So where are we going Pyrrha?" Asked Jaune ever so casually.

"We're going to our dorm, I want to show you something important." Jaune has a bad feeling about this but let's go of that feeling since he fully trusts Pyrrha.

They arrived at their dorm as they both went in. Jaune was the first to go in the room as Pyrrha was the last. He inspects the room while asking Pyrrha again.

"So, what do you want to show me?"

 ***Click***

Jaune heard the door locked as he turns around to find Pyrrha looking at him lustfully.

"Uh, Pyrrha why did you lock the door?" He asked, somewhat getting scared.

" _Oh Jaune_ , don't worry, I'll explain everything." She smiles as she walks slowly towards Jaune.

"Pyrrha you're scaring me! Pyrrha stop! PYRRHA!"


End file.
